Violin Lessons
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: Because of Count's introduction to her father, Mina must now learn to play the violin, but how can Vladimir say no to those eyes?


**I watched this pilot in my American animation class and could not resist. It makes me sad that they never turned this into an actual cartoon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mina And The Count or other relating characters. **

* * *

><p>"Sit down, Mina!" Vladimir twirled his fingers, levitating the girl back to her seat in front of the music stand. She had been putting up quite a fight for the past twenty minutes.<p>

"But, I don't wanna!" She cried out. "This is boring!" Mina kicked the music stand down, knocking the sheet music into the air. She readied to throw her violin into the mess, but was stopped short by her vampire companion.

"I know, Mina, but you must. Your father won't believe I'm your violin teacher if you aren't learning the violin." Vladimir removed the said instrument from her hands, returned it to its upright position, and placed it in front of the seven year old girl.

Mina folded her arms over her chest, refusing to accept the musical paraphernalia. None of this would be happening if the Count hadn't introduced himself to her father as her violin teacher.

Her father approached her out of the blue one day, asking to hear her play.

It was a complete disaster.

She could not make a single noise come out of the wretched instrument. All she got was these horrid screeching noises resembling a high speed chase down a narrow alley.

As to be expected, her father was rather upset. "Why should I pay for lessons?" He lamented. "If you're not learning anything."

The little girl wanted to point out that he wasn't actually paying, but decided not to. It would be too much explaining to do.

Mina and the Count used violin lessons as an excuse to meet each other in the early evening, rather than the dead of night, giving them more time to play, but if her father would put an end to their play dates if she didn't learn.

Luckily, Vladimir knew how to play. You don't spend seven hundred years wandering the earth without learning a thing or two about music. "Music can be fun, Mina. Why, when I was a young strapling, I had a great musician friend. Do you know who he was?"

"Was he stupid?" She countered in her childish tone.

"No. He was Beethoven, one of the greatest composers in the world. If he saw what you were doing to his music, he would be outraged. Now, sit up straight and put the violin on your shoulders."

Mina grudgingly obliged. She placed the violin on her shoulder and positioned the bow accordingly.

"Now, gently pull the bow along the string." The count demonstrated; a crystal clear sound wafted through the air.

Mina pulled the bow, but failed yet again to make a respectable sound. "I can't do this! Can't we do something else? Like bake a cake?"

"Mina, Mina, Mina. This takes patience. I didn't learn how to play on my first day, and I don't expect you to either. Now try again, but don't use as much pressure. Lightly pull the bow, you don't want to ruin the strings."

"Count, how old are you?" Mina asked, pulling the bow as demonstrated to her. Little did she realize that the sound produced was of acceptable quality. Not in tune, slightly flat to be exact, but it was still a note.

Vladimir smiled. Now they were making progress. Maybe all Mina really needed was a distraction. "I'm seven hundred forty two. Once more, please."

Mina produced another sound as she continued her line of questioning. "How old is Igor?"

"He's about two hundred years younger than me. Why all the questions all of a sudden?"

"Just curious." She chirped.

"Now Mina, try the next note on the scale."

"Can we play now?" Mina stood up in her chair, completely disregarding the Count's previous request. She took up her bow and waved it in the air. "We should swordfight. En gaurde!" She brought the bow up and down several times, trying to get Vladimir to play along.

"Mina!" He snatched the bow out of her small hands. "This is an antique! You shouldn't treat it like a toy."

When Mina didn't respond, Vladimir looked at her.

Her lips were trembling as tear threatened to spill over at any minute.

"Oh Mina, don't cry, sweetie." Vladimir ran his hand through his hair as he contemplated his next action. "Okay, okay. We'll call it quits for today, but you have to promise me you'll practice by yourself tomorrow. I don't want your father yelling at me again. Okay?"

Mina bounded up and down in her chair. "I promise, I promise!"

"Promise what?"

"I promise to practice my violin tomorrow by myself. Can we please play now? _Please_?" She gave her very best puppy-dog eyes. The Count could never resist her puppy dog eyes.

Vladimir tried to look away, but those adorable orbs were pulling him in, sucking away all his willpower. "Oh, alright. What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the castle!" She bounced off the walls ecstatically. "Let's get Igor to play too!"

A chuckle resounded as Vladimir scooped up the little girl into his arms. "I don't know about that. Igor's been feeling a little…under the weather." He didn't have the heart to break it to the girl that Igor didn't like her.

"Is he sick?" She asked innocently.

"In a way." The undead vampire unlatched the window and took off into the sky. It wasn't quite dark yet, but there wasn't enough light to hinder his travel.

Mina put her hands in the air, laughing as they went higher and higher. She loved flying. Everyone looked like little bugs from way up in the sky. Even the big bully Nick looked like he would be easy to crush from way up here.

Vladimir slowly descended as his castle came into view. He held onto the little girl tightly, as she had a tendency to try and jump out at the last few feet. She found it rather entertaining, but it always terrified him. What if she landed wrong and broke a leg? What if she jumped too early?

He safely touched down onto the ground, the small child still in hand. He set her down and watched her skip right over the threshold.

Most people would have been frightened by the castle's ominous aura, but not Mina. He always admired her bravery. Most human children would have trembled at the sight of any monster, but here she was, skipping, as if nothing was out of place.

The count really loved having her over. In front of Mina he didn't have to try and keep his evil demeanor. She wouldn't judge him for liking something wimpy, like comic books.

She was his little darling, what could he do about it?

"Come on Count!" She stuck her head out of a nearby window. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'll be right there."

He made his way into the castle to join her for a night of fun and games.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T CARE HOW CORNY YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS! I LOVED IT!<strong>

**Moving right along, I noticed that the fics all made Mina older and in a relationship with Vlad, so I thought it would be a nice change of pace. **

**Sorry I made you sit through this Ma Amourie. **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review Please! **


End file.
